This invention relates generally to an epoxy resin composition and, more particularly, to a liquid, epoxy resin composition having a good penetrability and suitable for fixing stator or rotor coils.
In fabrication of motors and generators to be used in automobiles, epoxy resin compositions have been hitherto used for fixing stator coils or armature coils. One known epoxy resin composition of this type is composed of 3,4-epoxycyclohexyl-methyl-(3,4-epoxy)cycloheanecarboxylate, methylnadic anhydride and resorcinol (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 57-174314). In use, this composition is mixed with a small amount of triethanolamine and the mixture is applied to a coil to be fixed. The curing is performed at 120.degree. C. for 16 hours and then at 180.degree. C. for 16 hours. Thus, this epoxy composition has a drawback because it requires a long curing time. Another problem of the known epoxy resin composition is related to the coloring of the composition when it is heated for curing.